


Bad Kitty

by FoxxyGoddess



Series: Prompt Fills [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: prompt: Supernatural, Dean(/any), he desperately needs help but refuses to ask for itcan be found here:https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/215004.html?thread=45510876#t45510876





	Bad Kitty

The hunt had started out simple find the ghost. A salt and burn, nothing more.

Except nothing is ever really what is seems with the Winchesters.

The ghost was a Death Omen.

The victim of a wendigo. A wendigo on crack given it's continued feeding ever 2 weeks.

freak with the munchies. perfect!

Dean tried shifting his weight only to cringe at the resulting pain. Not knowing the extent of the damage, Dean held his body still.

Just his luck. At the bottom of pitfall that not even the wendigo was willing to climb. A few cracked ribs and possibly internal bleeding.

The sound of rustling feathers pulled Dean from his inner whining. Mischievous amber eyes looked him over from above a smirk.

God hates me

"Go away!" was growled through clenched teeth. A single eyebrow rose, the smirk growing.

Gabriel snaps his fingers.

Dean is reclined on pillows in a five star hotel room with the lights lowered. A sigh pulls his eyes toward the angel. Eyebrow still raised, Gabriel lifts the bandages into Dean's field of sight.

"No"

Gabriel smiles, as his hand reaches out to place to fingers to Dean's forehead. Dean fought off the urge to curl into a ball after jerking away from the other.

"I gonna kill ya if you try that again" Dean spat out in pain.

The angel gives a slight chuckle as he gets the bandages ready to patch up the stubborn human. Snapping away the bloodstained clothes earned him a hiss.

"Bad Kitty" another snap had Dean nude with a bell around his neck, all his wounds being cleaned by Gabriel. Dean gave up feeling pissed as he fell to sleep under the angel's care. Gabriel hummed as he applied salve then wrapped each wound gently. Knowing how the hunter was going to panic upon waking, Gabriel gave another snap.

Sam looked around the motel room he and Dean had been sharing for the past few days in confusion. Wondering what had happened, he noticed the note on his pillow. Reading it Sam first felt annoyance then anger and finally relief. He hoped his brother the best with the sugar addicted angel/pagan. Dean was gonna need it come morning. At least the wendigo was gone.


End file.
